Dark Yojimbo
Dark Yojimbo is an optional boss in the International, PAL and HD Remaster versions of Final Fantasy X. He becomes available after leaving and reentering to Cavern of the Stolen Fayth after completing its events. Encountering Dark Yojimbo is encountered in the back of the cavern. Even if he has already been summoned, the party may still opt not to fight him and leave using the teleporter. The party must fight him five times to defeat him. The player can exit and enter the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth (or simply enter the blitzball menu in a save sphere) and fight Dark Yojimbo as many times as they wish, as long as they do not defeat him for the fifth time in a consecutive order. Doing so will allow easy Dark Matters, Master Spheres (Master Spheres are a rare drop), Ribbons and/or Break HP Limit to drop every time he is defeated. The player can use the save sphere between battles to heal up, but if the player gets a Game Over, or uses the soft reset, they have to start again from the first battle with Dark Yojimbo, so the player always has to fight the five battles in row, even if they save between battles. Dark Yojimbo can be fought only four times instead of five, as the third encounter can be skipped, and moved to the fourth area, and the final battle at the cave entrance will be the fourth battle. There's a difference in the cutscenes if the third area is skipped. Defeating Dark Yojimbo five times in a row has the summoner bow and leave the cave peacefully. In the shortcut method the summoner will look scared and run out of the cave in panic. However, to truly defeat Dark Yojimbo, the player has to fight him five times in a row. If the player skips the third fight, Dark Yojimbo won't be considered defeated, thus making it impossible to unlock Penance. If that is the case, the player can enter the cave and fight him again five times. After encountering the first Dark Yojimbo, the entire area's (Sunken Cave) random encounters will be disabled. They will be re-enabled when one of the following occurs: # The player wins the fifth Dark Yojimbo encounter # The player uses the end room teleporter to return to the start of the cave (this resets Dark Yojimbo kill count). # The player uses the end room teleporter to travel to either the left or right rooms (and then teleports back to the end room again) # The player exits the Sunken Cave (will reset Dark Yojimbo kill count). Stats Battle Dark Yojimbo always ambushes the party in the first battle, even with Initiative, but the player can still get a turn before Yojimbo by using First Strike weapons. Kozuka and Daigoro target a single character, but Wakizashi targets the whole party. A high Defense stat can mitigate damage from all three, as can measures such as Protect or Cheer. Dark Yojimbo's Overdrive—Zanmato—deals 99,999 damage to the whole party and removes Auto-Life. A high defense aeon using Shield will take around 50,000 damage from it; this can be reduced to 34,000 with Cheer. Both Daigoro and Kozuka can randomly hit for 99,999 damage. If Daigoro hits for 99,999 damage against a party member not protected against petrification, or otherwise KOs the character, that character will shatter and will be unavailable and unreplacable for the remainder of the battle. Also, this attack inflicts Poison. Kozuka inflicts Full Break and Slow. Strategy The battle is easier if all characters have maxed out Strength, Defense, and Agility, as well as having Luck at 125 or higher. Stoneproof/Ribbon, Auto-Haste, Auto-Protect, and Auto-Phoenix are also useful, if not necessary. Rikku's Ultra NulAll can be used to grant maximum stat boosts to the party. Wakizashi's damage can be reduced under 9,999 by using Protect, Cheer and Defense Plus, so Break HP Limit is not necessary. The only way to survive Zanmato is to call an aeon to take the blow. It is possible to beat Dark Yojimbo using an aeon; the Magus Sisters and Anima are recommended. A high-defense aeon using Shield will take less than 99,999 damage from Zanmato, meaning they can survive it without having to call in a second aeon. The player can simply power through the battle using Quick Hit every turn while hasted, and call an aeon when Yojimbo's turn comes up. Dark Yojimbo has a relatively low Magic Defense. If one has trouble hitting him, doublecasting Ultima deals decent damage, and if the party members have Copycat they can easily mimic it. Dark Yojimbo can be killed by Yuna's Yojimbo's Zanmato attack, but it's unlikely to get it five times in a row. Gallery FFX HD Dark Yojimbo.png|Dark Yojimbo appears. FFX Kozuka.PNG|Kozuka. Zanmato FFX HD EA.png|Zanmato. Related enemies *Yojimbo *Dark Anima *Dark Bahamut *Dark Cindy *Dark Ifrit *Dark Ixion *Dark Mindy *Dark Sandy *Dark Shiva *Dark Valefor ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Yojimbo de:Schwarzer Yojinbo fr:Yojimbo purgateur it:Dark Yojimbo Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X Category:Superbosses